


Sometimes You Sink

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imaginary Friends, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Angel was the name Daichi gave to the boy. He looked like an angel, he talked like an angel, he smiled like an angel- he was no angel.





	Sometimes You Sink

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "I'm just doing what the fortune cookie said. Who am I to stand in the way of fate?"

        An imaginary friend, it is said, appears when a child is lonely. 

        Of course, for many it is true. Like Sawamura Daichi. His loneliness was not the result of being disliked by his classmates or being ignored by his parents, however. Young Daichi had brought it upon himself, always being too focused on what he was doing while his peers moved on.

        He would continue with something until it was completed while the others would all lose interest. 

        Daichi would often watch them walk away and move back to what he was doing. 

        One day _he_ was just there. The boy with silver hair and hazel eyes. 

        Daichi was in his room, doing some silly project on his floor, when he appeared. 

        "Hello," the boy said, tilting his head. "Can I play with you?"

        Daichi tilted his head as well, blinking. There was something odd about the boy, but Daichi couldn't place it and pushed the thought out of his mind as he moved over. "Sure," he said.

        Angel, as Daichi had come to think of him, was always in the oddest places. Always getting Daichi into trouble, too. 

        Sometimes he'd appear in the middle of class, sitting on one of the high bookcases, and make a silly face. Or sometimes by Daichi's desk, and start whispering in Daichi's ear. He'd do whatever he could to make Daichi laugh or to bring attention to the dark haired boy.

        No matter how irritating Angel could be, Daichi was never able to be angry at him for long. 

        Daichi was in his last year of elementary school when the heavy weight of Angel's existence was brought into notice.

        "Daiiiichiiiii," Angel whined, laying across Daichi's back while he tried to read a book for school. "Pay attention to meeeeee!"

        Daichi huffed, trying to roll Angel off his back. He only succeeded in rolling over and ended up with Angel on his chest instead. "I have to do homework," he said, trying to push Angel away.

        Angel gripped onto Daichi's waist, refusing to let go. "But Daiiichiii," he whined again.

        Daichi sighed, his body going lax as he gave up on his studies. Angel grinned mischievously, moving quickly to cuddle against Daichi's side.

        Daichi looked down at the peaceful little sprite, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

        "Am I crazy?" he asked. "For seeing you?"

        Angel's eyes shot open wide, almost with fear. "What makes you say that?" he demanded, moving to sit on Daichi's legs instead. 

        Daichi sent him a look. "No one else does," he replied. "Doesn't that mean I'm crazy?"

        Angel grabbed Daichi's cheeks and made Daichi look at him. "Don't _ever_ think you're crazy," Angel told him with an angry scowl, one that shouldn't have been on his face. " _Never_. You're not crazy. You're special. There's a difference."

        Angel let his hands drop of Daichi's face and looked away. 

        "I'm just your imaginary friend. I'm not gonna be around forever. One day you're gonna grow up and stop seeing me."

        "I... I don't like thinking about that."

        "Neither do I."

        Neither brought it up again.

        Daichi joined the volleyball team in middle, his friend Yui goading him into it and saying it would look good on applications for higher education. 

        He worked hard and gave it his all, just like he did with everything. Angel was there to always put a smile back on his face after a particularly rough day. 

        His second year came, and the captain was handing out fortune cookies as good luck for their upcoming match. Angel was floating behind Daichi as he walked and opened the cookie.

        "What's it say?" Angel asked. 

        "The love of your life will appear in front of you unexpectedly," Daichi read before rolling his eyes. "Just something stupid."

        Then Angel was suddenly in front of Daichi, and he was leaning in. He just barely touched their lips before moving away with a grin.

        Daichi's face flamed. "Wh-Wha- Why'd you-?!"

        Angel grinned with a tilt of his head. "I was just doing what the fortune cookie said," he claimed. "Who am I to stand in the way of fate?" He swung his leg out, moving ahead of Daichi to continue his walk. 

        Still taken aback, Daichi followed the pale boy while eating his cookie. 

        Angel looked over at Daichi before slowing to a stop. 

        "What is it?" Daichi questioned. "Angel?"

        Angel smiled a bit. "So, that's what you called me?" he asked, a bit bitterly. Both were quiet, neither quite looking at the other. "I- I have- It's time, Daichi."

        Daichi's eyebrows furrowed. "What? Time for what?"

        Angel looked up, eyes sad. "It's time for me to go," he explained. "It's time for me to disappear. You'll be okay without me."

        Daichi's throat felt tight, like he couldn't breath. But he didn't cry. No tears were shed on either side. 

        "You'll- You'll be okay too, won't you?" Daichi questioned, more like demanded, causing Angel to grin.

        "I'll be fine," he promised. 

        "I guess this is goodbye then," Daichi said, trying his best to keep his head held high as he turned from Angel. He gripped the strap across his chest tightly. 

        Angel placed a warm hand on Daichi's shoulder, his voice soft as he whispered: "Not goodbye, Daichi. Just farewell till next time."

        A slight breeze picked up Daichi's hair, and when it passed, he turned back to look at Angel. He wasn't there. 

        Giving a heavy sigh, but believing in Angel's words that they'd see each other again, he walked home.

        Not a week later, a new student came to his class. 

        Fair hair, hazel eyes, that beautiful but mischievous smile.

        "I'm Sugawara Koushi," the boy said in introduction, bowing to the class. "But you can call me Suga."

        He was placed by Daichi and the two grinned at each other. 

        "I feel like I've seen you before," Suga teased, his eyes twinkling.

        "Then should I say: it's good to see you again?" Daichi returned. 

        Suga's smile widened. "That sounds perfect."


End file.
